Spade
Biography Early Life Aleksandr Orlov was born in Moscow, Russia, on February 21st, 1985. His parents were simple workers, who had been fighting Communism in their own way for some time. They refused to be too overt about it, because though the government was beginning to lose power, it still had an iron grip on the country and could kill two individuals with ease. They favored Gorbachev's glasnost and perestroika policies, but knew that more needed to be done in order to help the country. Aleksandr was raised under the Soviet system and one of his first memories was watching the Berlin Wall come down on his family's state issued television set. Only a short while later, the USSR itself was dismantled and Communism was beaten. But that didn't mean that Aleksandr's family's problems were over, far from it. Now they had to find a way to succeed in this post Communism world, one that was changing and evolving daily to slowly become more like the West. His parents knew that in order for Aleksandr to have a good life they would have to send him to the West. He would have to be taken away from the hard life that they had in Russia, because they couldn't afford to properly take care of him and give him everything that they wanted to give him. So they reached out to relatives that they had in Greece. Their relatives in Greece were able to take Aleksandr in, and as soon as he reached Greece, he was able to do better in school and get better grades simply due to the higher level of education that there was in the school systems there. He was still with his family, and he knew that he'd have a better chance at life now. However, he missed his parents terribly and never truly adjusted to lie in Greece, thanks to the differences in climate. He also didn't make too many friends, though he quickly picked up the language. He did become close to his uncle, and because he was far older than his uncle's children, he was allowed to do much more than they were. His uncle let him in on his poker games at nights, and taught him much as he got older. Aleksandr got along well with his cousins. Around the age of fourteen, in 1999, his mutation popped up. Aleksandr found that he was able to see farther and better than everyone else that he knew. He was able to see in the dark as though there was light out and when people put flashlights into his eyes, he was able to see without any problems. Furthermore, he had somehow quickly developed exceptional reflexes. He also gained a variety of other powers in addition to those two. Aleksandr wasn't sure how he had gotten these powers, but after researching what had happened to him, he realized that he was a mutant and that he had developed the powers because of the mutant gene. He decided that if he had the powers, he might as well learn how to use them and get his ability to use them up, so he went to work, taking his uncle as a confidante about the fact that he had powers. His uncle knew that the boy's skills could be put to great use down the road, and so he consented to keep the boy's secret and to help him learn how to use his powers, even though he himself was powerless. Behind Aleksandr's back, his uncle began to get in touch with various people, to tell them that they might have someone who could do the more delicate jobs that people required. As he got older, he got better and better at utilizing his powers. Furthermore, his grades got better and getter and he was offered multiple scholarships to universities in different countries, in addition to Greece. Aleksandr wasn't sure what he wanted to do, however. A part of him wanted to get a great education and then go back to Russia so that he could take care of his parents, but at the same time, his new family in Greece needed him. In a turn of events, his father passed away in Russia, and his mother moved to Greece to be with him and his uncle and aunt. It made his choice easier, but he was still incredibly upset by the death of his father. Coming to the United States Aleksandr came to the United States at the age of 23, in 2008. He had applied to and had been accepted into Columbia University's graduate program for Psychology. He came to the country with only a little amount of money in his pocket, and the first thing he did was search for an apartment. He found a decent apartment, but he needed to use a large amount of his money to put down the first month, last month, and a security deposit. After that, his next objective was finding a job. He was able to do that, but the job that he found wasn't the greatest, working at a local cafe and restaurant. However though, he was going to do his best at he job. Once he had all that in order though, he went and got himself enrolled at Columbia. More Coming soon Powers *'Superhuman Eyesight:' Spade has eyesight drastically better than a normal human's eyesight. In addition, he can see well in the dark, and his eyes take little time to adjust to the darkness. His eyes have the ability to quickly through a filmlke substance over his eyes. This negates sudden flashes or the light from explosions *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spade has superhuman reflexes that allow him to effectively dodge ranged attacks. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spade has superhuman strength that allows him to lift up to 8 tons comfortably. Spade has various other powers that at this point are unknown. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)